User blog:The Symphonic Taco/Word of the Wiki - Issue No. 2 (10/09/2014)
=Word of the Wiki= Ask Taco "Is this a question?" -C H U N K Y Is this the correct answer to your question? -Taco - "Do you like Smosh, the YouTubers?" -Yellowperson They're not bad, but I prefer PewDiePie. -Taco - "What editor you use? It's just so awesome!" -KittenWaddles Thanks! And I use iMovie '09. I record with QuickTime Player. Both of these can be found on a MacBook. -Taco ---- Did You Know? That we ''still don't have any Did-You-Know? facts? Submit yours in the comments below! Welcome to the Word of the Wiki Welcome to the official newsletter of the Wiki, the Word of the Wiki, published by The Symphonic Taco! Here we have information on this Wiki's latest news, ask columns, weekly polls, featured users, and more! Be sure to check out the Word of the Wiki every week for new updates. Latest News Pookiefan All Over Again This wiki's one of the most loved admins, EpicNugget, has left the wiki. No one knows why. All we can hope for is that she'll return one day. Chat Night A few weeks ago, there was an event called Chat Night every night. It was pretty popular, and it's also why the CPPW chat is more active nowadays! Interviews - Interviewing Fluttergon So, I recently had an interview with Fluttergon the Butterfly Dragon. ~ The Symphonic Taco: Hello, Fluttergon! Fluttergon: Hallo, Taco! The Symphonic Taco: So, I'll ask you a few questions if you don't mind. Fluttergon: Kay. cx The Symphonic Taco: You were recently promoted to an admin along with Omega. How does it feel? Fluttergon: 'Tis epic! Now that Omega and I are admins, we can manage the wiki better. We can also organize it, starting with all those useless pages that were recently added by vandals. And we can also block the vandals. So it's coolio. The Symphonic Taco: That's nice. So, anyway. You're also the featured user of this issue of Word of the Wiki. Fluttergon: ASDFGHJKL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!? DANCE PARTY *DANCES IN AIR AND THROWS CONFETTI EVERYWHERE* The Symphonic Taco: WHOOP DANCE PARTY! This wiki sure loves you. Fluttergon: And I loved them ever since I joined around my birthday last year. The Symphonic Taco: Cool! The Symphonic Taco: You're sisters with Nugget, right? Fluttergon: Yup! The Symphonic Taco: People've been asking this for a long time: are you sisters in real life or virtually? Fluttergon: Maybe we are, maybe we're not. The world will never know. The Symphonic Taco: But that doesn't answer - nevermind. The Symphonic Taco: Anyway. We all know (or at least most of us) that you work for Bill Cipher. What's it like? Fluttergon: Okay... confession time. I didn't really make a deal with him about that. Well, I guess there's something I gotta say. Fluttergon: A while back, I had a plan for getting some of Bill's powers. So, in all due respect for the fandom side of the Internet, I summoned him, basically blackmailed him for the powers, and we made a deal that if I didn't share or abuse his powers, I could keep the powers. You see, if I abuse the powers, it'll not only damage me, but him as well. And it could mean trouble for us both. Fluttergon: But other than that, I like being an "iscoceles monster", even though we're equivalent triangles... BUT STILL, YA KNOW... The Symphonic Taco: Yeah. cx The Symphonic Taco: Well, our time here is up. Anything else you wanna add? Fluttergon: BUY CANDY. THE POISONOUS KIND IS MUCH YUMMIER. Comics and Riddles Comics We don't have any new comics this issue. Submit one here! Riddles :1. (Submitted by BonBooker) There is a trench between two hills. It starts with a 'B', ends with two 'T's and has you in it. What is it? :::::::::::::Answer to be revealed next issue. :2. (Submitted by Poisoon140) Who lives in the forest, was eaten, and has been horribly ripped off by some cubes? :::::::::::::Answer to be revealed next issue. :3. (Submitted by Poisoon140) Who has a wife that likes virtual corn dogs, has an eight head and used to wield dual giant explosive hammers? :::::::::::::Answer to be revealed next issue. Featured User This week's featured user is... Fluttergon! Fluttergon is a butterfly dragon and a part-time triangle. Her motto is, "Flutter(g)on!" Weekly Poll Last week, I asked you who to interview, and the answer was Fluttergon (with BonBooker as a close second). And she was interviewed, as you can see. So, we have a new question today! Do you like the Frozen Takeover in Club Penguin? Yes! It's amazing! No, it's terrible! To be honest, I never logged in Club Penguin during the time of the Takeover, LOL. Submission Want to submit comics, riddles, questions, facts and more? Comic submission: Taco's Wall Riddle submission: Comments Questions for Ask Taco: Comments Did-You-Know? fact submission: Comments Featured user nomination: Word of the Wiki: Issue #2 - Featured User Nomination Other requests: Taco's Wall or in the comments Help Word of the Wiki Grow You can help the newsletter become better! Submit comics, riddles, questions, Did-You-Know? facts, interview requests and nominations for featured users for the next issue. ---- Thanks for Reading Thanks for reading the 2nd issue of the Word of the Wiki, published on 10th September, 2014. Stay tuned for the 3rd issue, coming out on 17th September, 2014! тαcσ ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸ ωιтн gяєαт ρσωєя cσмєѕ α gяєαт ηєєɗ тσ тαкє α ηαρ. 14:25, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts